Strength of a Hero
by vicky271
Summary: A set of one-shots and drabbles centered on Bruce and Natasha focusing on...anything. One-shot requests are accepted, so if you like what you read, please feel free to request a Brutasha one-shot.
1. Drabble

_**A/N:** While squeezing my creative brain for a logical and very realistic 'AoU' aftermath fan fiction focusing on Brutasha (Bruce x Natasha) I felt I had to let myself go by writing a few one-shots (drabbles are included in this collection) surrounding the…"awkward" couple (it's only awkward because few saw it coming...except of course, Mark. Plus the status of this relationship, or the relationship in question, changed at a quick pace...but who cares, it's still adorable!) Requests for scenario's are accepted. So you can either head on over to my profile and request via tumblr (my username is crazyfanoffandom) or send one via review or PM on here._

 _Requests will be written as one-shots (which will go through the writing process before posting), drabbles will be randomness I feel somehow relate to Brutasha in any way and are written on the spot (which means they will be posted as is). Below is my first short drabble. It was not pre-planned or edited and is very short. But I feel that, in a way, it emphasizes on Natasha's mindset after the events of Age of Ultron. If pre-planned, I would have added more._

Despite the setbacks and many hours of effort in the Red Room, where she had been plagued with shooting and suffering, Natasha had never thrown her inner thoughts away. The endless desire of her foes to make her into a emotionless animal, only used by the world as a tool…until she was dull and no longer needed…and cast out like criminal created an outer shell she could hide behind.

"You have no place in the world."

It was something precious to her; something she valued more than anything. To be brought into a place that emphasized the purpose of her existence, that she lived for a "higher cause." It gave her something to fight for. Something to EXIST for.

Now it was near useless. Nothing but a shadow of her past; something she could use to re-channel her abilities to fulfill her desires. It didn't fail her. But it wasn't enough. Still she found herself staring at the wall, arms crossed over her chest, nothing but the sound of silence meeting her ears. Memories swarming her mind like a group of flies during the late afternoon.

She was taught to avoid relationships. Avoid love. And she had found it. The one thing she wasn't suppose to find. It was evil. Binding. Controlling. Dangerous. Weakening. They said it would impair her. Make her into a uncontrollable monster.

But they were wrong. They ARE wrong. It felt different…not like they had said. Instead of anchors, she had pictured a chain saw. There she was, standing with thick chains holding her limbs to the ground and clasped to the rock below her feet.

And as he melted her heart. As their relationship deepened, it got easier to lift her arms…bend her legs…and then, one day, she stood upright with the chains fallen on her feet. The saw in her hand.

She was free. She IS free.

Freedom felt good.

Even though he was gone, and away from her, she would wait for him. Because her memories kept him alive in her heart. She loved him.

And she would always love him.


	2. Time's Only Darkness - Drabble

**TIME'S ONLY DARKNESS**

 **A/N:** It's been a while. I maintained some inspiration after receiving AoU for Christmas, so I picked up my laptop and started typing. Below is what came as a result. As you guys know, these aren't edited and they're short (since they're drabbles)

Time had become like a void. It's empty, spacious purpose flowing with nothing but utter darkness. The hands of a clock turning quickly into a useless mechanism distracting the world from anything and everything.

Natasha had been sitting until her butt grew numb in the black, leather chair whilst Steve stood, hands behind his back and mouth moving so fast the words had been jumbling together.

It usually was easy for her to open her ears and soak in the words spoken by the team leader, but there were days when even the best efforts resulted in hopeless defeat. And today was one of them.

 _"Thought you'd wanna know,"_ Director Fury had said earlier that morning, passing the little screen to Natasha for what seemed like the millionth time that month. On the small screen was a lot of blue with small green blotches huddled together. On one was a little red dot, "my contacts found him camping out on an uninhabited island in Fiji." He was prominent and clear, _"We haven't made contact. We're waiting for probable cause."_

Nick was good like that. Most days his mouth was shut tighter than a clam in certain information. In fact, more times than none she had found herself brushing off moments of innate surprise when something had come to her attention that Nick _didn't_ mention. However, this seemed the exception.

Since, her mind had wandered to the clouds. The new recruits had taken to sitting around a large table, twiddling their thumbs and showing little interest in Steve's instructions. If they considered "instructions." Now that she knew where he was, she fought a desperate urge to get up and find him. Make him pay for leaving her.

"You need to be ready for them." Steve finishes, gesturing to the new team, "Anything can come out of anywhere at any time," He insisted.

For a moment, zoning in on the Steve's instructions brought a little confusion. But then Steve's pre-instructions to her before her encounter with Nick on Bruce replays, _"I think an exercise would benefit them,"_ He had said, pausing for a moment, _"they're inexperienced."_

 _"It could do them some good,"_ She had added, crossing her arms over her chest, _"what do you have in mind?"_

Steve had glanced down at a portable hologram monitor in his hand, _"I don't know. Maybe a little versus. One on one."_

 _"Strengths and weakness's. I like it. When do we start?"_

 _"This afternoon."_

And indeed it had started.

"Natasha?" A faded voice says, "Natasha?" Her eyes dart up to meet Steve whose no longer speaking. Rather, he glances at her from the front of the room. The chairs are now empty, and she can barely make out the sound of retreating steps down the hall, "Ready to get to work?"

Duty calls.


End file.
